As companies grow (organically or inorganically), data administration becomes the next logical step in their IT evolution. To organize data and infrastructure, the enterprises are often faced with the requirement to consolidate multiple in-house data sets catering to individual business units into one consistent warehouse data model. This is not an easy task especially when time is of the essence. This problem is further exacerbated where large enterprises have multiple business units as an outcome of mergers, acquisitions or by having to respond to urgent operational needs by creating new departments and teams. In such a setting, consolidating data across different business units requires significant time and effort in studying the data and reporting requirements of each unit manually and based on that design the consolidated data model for the data warehouse that can facilitate the existing new reporting requirements of the business units. Therefore, designing a central data warehouse for such enterprises becomes a daunting task.